Sold to the enemy
by Kyrieoftheotaku
Summary: Ainsley is a detective and she is trying to find something against Soryu Oh. Tien happens to be her currently writer-blocked friend who got dragged into doing this. While on their mission, they get kidnapped and sold at the very action that they could use against Soryu but things came up all the time. Especially with a past at Cram School at Sacred Trinity Academy.
1. prologue

"Alright, I got the maid outfits here. So the plan is?" I ask. Ainsley had asked me to get the maids uniform for Tres Spade Hotel/Casino. At first I refused, but... she pulled the, "I'm a cop!" thing.

"Ok! Thanks to you we have the perfect disguises! There's no way they'll suspect anything! Also, the plan is we sneak in there, act normal and get me some info on Soryu Oh and the Ice Dragons! Oh, and there are some rumor about a traitor in the Metro PD, so we'll find out about that!" The Ice Dragons were a Hong Kong mafia group that has a branch in Japan, that is lead by Soryu Oh.

"Really? All that just for your job?"

"And you said you were in writer's block so this might help you get out of it!"

"How?"

"You're working with a detective and you'll get to see a mobster!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, I'll buy you dinner for a week!"

"...Deal."

"Unless, we die..."


	2. Chapter 1

"Wow, that was easier than expected," I said. We stuck in the hotel on a day of the IVC, the International VIP Convention. It was crowded with people so sneaking was nothing. Finding info on our targets were other matter.

"Hey! You two! Quit slacking off and go help the others at the party om the ballroom!" a girl shouted.

"Yeah! Go help!" shouted the twins at her side.

I pulled Ainsley away before she will lose it and pulverize them. "Those b*****s deserve a beating!"

"I know! We'll come for them later!"

"...So, do you know where the ballroom is?"

"Honestly, Ainsley!? Listen. Maybe we'll hear music." Eventually we reached the ballroom and unfortunately a fat guy noticed us.

"Hey girls. How about you come to my room? I'll tip you for your services."

"Haha. No," Ainsley goes.

"W-what?! I can pay you up to 5 million dollars!" I jumped in before Ainsley could blow our cover.

"Sorry, we don't do those kinds of services."

"How cute. How about we ignore your friend and come with to my room?"

"Get out of my way, lowlifes," a voice growled from behind.

"He w-!" when I saw it was, I quickly covered Ainsley's mouth, and hopped with her out of the way.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir!" I shouted.

"M-me too, Mr. Ichinomiya!" the fat guy shouted.

All Mr. Ichinomiya did was huff and walked pass us with his groupies of women. Taking this distraction, I pulled us out onto a empty hallway.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ainsley shouted once we got there.

 _At least she waited until we're alone._

"So you don't blow our cover! Sure, those men were a**es, but do you know your boss," I put my hands up like quotation marks on the word boss, "was that arrogant a**!"

"Wah?" I faced palmed and started to speak slowly.

"Ainsley, we are dressed as maids. At this hotel. He was our boss. You do not yell or curse at at your boss." She opened her mouth and then closed it again. _Looks like my words hit her._ She ruined my thoughts by saying, "B****, I'm not some baby." Next thing I knew, I was shoved to the wall by Ainsley and she ran down the hall. _The hell?! That girl! i swear, this is more than just dinner!_

I ran right after her. After I caught up, I grabbed her, and hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Alright, listen, I saw that a** come this way, and a door opened a crack. Let me see something. My detective instincts are telling me something is off about him."

"Are you sure that it is your detective instincts or is it your Ainsley instincts telling you to show people a piece of your mind?"

"..maybe a little of both." I face palmed, but we ended up peeking into the room which whose door was opened by a crack. Both our eyes widen once we saw what was going on. Briefcases filled with cash and guns were on the table in the center and men in black were speaking Chinese. The bad thing was that I learned Chinese, and understood it. They were saying, "My, my you sure outdid yourself. These are excellent guns."

"They're smuggling! I'm gonna join in!" Ainsley then tried to join in. I pulled her back.

"What kind of -" before I could finish what I was going to say, I got yanked back and was pushed against the wall. First, my eyes landed on a tie, then traveled up to piercing gray-blue eyes that were glaring at me.

"You and your friend have 30 seconds to run and forget all about this...unless you want to disappear off the face of the earth. I gulped. "Listen, you little p-?!"I ducked under his arm, pulled Ainsley, and ran along with her before she could cuss. _D*** this is so much more than what a week worth of dinner is worth._


	3. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head was pounding when I woke up. _D***, what happened?_ I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings, but they never did. "Oh great," I muttered. "I'm in some dark place."Someone moves and a chain sound enters my ears and something yanks my wrists. Then the ground seems to move, and I fell forward. Next thing I knew, a blinding light surrounded me and I had to use my hands to cover my eyes from it. Moving my fingers one by one, I noticed that people were wearing masks and were sitting in what seems to be chairs in a theater.

Something next to me shifted and that something was Ainsley. "Ugh, the light!" Oh, did I forget to mention we were in a human bird cage? I yank the chain connecting us together and hiss, "Ainsley, d*mn it! Wake up!" She just turned over and a voice says, "To conclude this auction, never before have we done this, we have two young, healthy women! This is a buy one get one free for this special occasion, but keep in mind that there are only these two!" After hearing this, Ainsley shot straight up.

"Hold on, we're being sold at an auction?! In that case," she stood up causing me to fall on my face and did a little leg kick. _Normally, I would laughed but, honestly, what is she trying to do?! We're are being sold at black auction!_ Since we were handcuffed, I couldn't do much but I got the chain to wrap around Ainsley's leg and pulled. She fell down on her butt and the audience laughed.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that they're foreigners. Yet, they speak perfect Japanese and the hold special talents that you are sure to love." I took an observation of the man hosting the auctions. He was strange, not like other hosts with suits and a stuck-up face. He looked like a mad-hatter from Alice in Wonderland. _Wait, does this mean that this is the Mad Hatter's Tea Party?!_ My mind drifted back to Ota Kisaki. _So this is what he meant! D*mn it! He must have cursed us! But how the hell did he know that we would be sold here or even come here? Unless..._ My train of thought was broken by Ainsley asking, "I'm being sold, right? And she is for free, right?" She referred to me. "Because you got to pay for this." She would have moved her hands over her body, but she was handcuffed so it just looked like a fish swimming up.

Another fit of laughter came about. Then prices that they were willing to pay. 1 million. 1.5 million. 3 million. They finally settled on 5 million. The Mad-hatter asks, "Any more bids? If not, they go to seat #5 for 5 million. Going once... going twice..." I think I wanted to cry. Seat #5 was the fat guy from the party that was hitting on us. I could see his cursed smirk. There was this loud buzz coming from the board displaying the bids. Instead of the 5 million, it displayed 20 million.

"Woah! 20 million! For me of course." Ainsley says. The auction ends with us and our bird cage was rolled backstage. At this point, I was banging my head on the bottom of the bird cage. Two masked guys came and got us. They freed us from the cage and Ainsley came bouncing out. One of the guys chuckled and walked toward the elevator. Ainsley happily followed him. I was forced along. _I want to kill her right now. All right, we go up the elevator and I just need to remember the way to get out later._ We ended up at the penthouse lounge. On the couch was sitting Eisuke Ichinomiya.

"We got them boss," said one of the masked guys. Behind Eisuke was the man I met in the hallway before. In the corner of my eye was another man. Curly hair and a goatee. _What a odd bunch. Then again, I'm part of a weird bunch too._

"Ah, ok, dream ended. Tien, wake me up." Ainsley nudged me after she said that. _She? She literally thought this was a dream?! Then again that would explain a lot._

"So we meet again. Guess you couldn't escape after all," said the man from the hallway.

"Sor? You know them?" asked one the masked men. Now they decided to take off their masks. My eyes widen in shock. One masked man was Ota Kisaki! _That b*stard! He probably planned this out. And I could be at home sleeping!_ The other man had chin length, light brown hair and had a flirty air around him.

"Please, we just ran into each other earlier," said the man whom we ran into. _It looks like his name or nickname was Sor._ Just then Ainsley started to jab me with her elbow and said, "Tien, I'm serious. Wake me up."

"Ainsley, let me say something, WE ARE NOT IN A DREAM!" She started to laugh. "Tien, you can be so funny!" Before I can slap her, Eisuke says, "This is boring. Women, answer me this: what are you?"

"Well, to put it. Since you can't tell my white skin from black skin (no offensive meant. purpose of sarcasm). I'm black, not white. Oh and my Asian looking friend is Hispanic." Ota laughed and so did the other 2. All except "Sor" and Eisuke. _She is trying to get us killed._ Sor reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Maybe it was a side effect of being around Ainsley too much, but I just smiled, battled my eyelashes and said, "Y-you wouldn't shoot me right? You would shoot her right? After all she was the one being rude and a smart *ss. I'm just an innocent little girl." Ainsley just gave me a look and shook her head. Sor's scowl just deepened and he growls, "Do you not know your place? You two were bought."

"For 20 million to. Do you even know how to pay us back?" Eisuke jumps in.

"My presence is good enough!" Ainsley said. I stomped on her foot and covered her mouth before I said,"S-sorry! She's a little... Ouch!" Ainsley bit me. Sor, Eisuke, and the man's, near the window, eyes widened while Ota and brown hair laughed so hard that they doubled over. _Yep. I think we're going to die._ After brown hair guy calmed down, he says, "Eisuke, I think that payed off some money."

"How about a girl picks who bought her and the other picks another?" Ota proposes. Eisuke considers the idea an nods.

"Alright, time to introduce ourselves. Hello, my name is Mitsunari Baba but you can call me Baba. I'm 35, single, and ready to mingle," said the brown hair.

Ainsley, looking disinterested, says,"Next." Ota chuckles before beginning, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ota Kisaki, but of course, you already knew that." _That smile is just too good to be true._

"Moving on, the scary man over there with the gun is Soryu. Sor, put your gun away!" You're scaring them," Baba introduces Soryu. At that, the gears in Ainsley's head began to turn. _Why do I get a bad feeling from this._

"Just to be sure, you're Soryu Oh, right? Head of the Japanese branch of the Ice Dragons?" Ainsley asks.

Soryu looks at us suspiciously before answering "yes."

"Are you actually interested in Soryu and not me?" Eisuke asked surprised.

"Please excuse us," Ainsley says before dragging us away. _Ainsley actually being polite?! I'm not liking where this is going._

"Tien, please do me this favor and pick Soryu!"

"Why won't you do that? This is your job."

"Because I'm too young to deal with mobsters like him! Besides both of you have scary glares! You two are perfect! And your current story you are working on might include some things that mobsters do so you can put it in perfect detail."

The idea was tempting but I questioned some of the things she said.

"I haven't glared at them yet."

"But you will. You just need to get into the feels~ Or be on your period." I glared at her.

"There it is!"

"How did you become a detective?"

"...idk"

My weird obsession about writing certain things was crawling up to the surface.

"...fine"

"Yay!" Ainsley basically bounced back to the group. _Please God, I've been a good girl despite having flaws here and there. Please help me through this and maybe punish Ainsley._

I began to walk back.

So what do you think? And comment on who you think or want Ainsley to be sold to, you might have an effect on this! ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

_I'm so happy! Tien's going to pick the mobster and I'll be good! I don't have to deal with Soryu!_ A second after I go to the guys, Tien appeared next to me.

"You two got some nerve leaving before I introduce myself," Eisuke says.

"Honestly, I don't give a f*ck," I respond.

"We already know who you are," Tien says.

"Oh yeah, aren't you two maids here?" Ota asked. I was holding in my laughter.

"Your face is red, and it looks like you can't breathe. I might laugh just looking at you," Tien goes.

"You aren't maids here. Just look at her face and the uniform. It's a cosplay from an anime. I highly recommend it," Baba responds. _Well d*mn._

"Really? You watch that?!" Tien basically shouted. Her eyes were shinning. _She better not forget that she's picking Soryu._

"Of course! Who wouldn't watch that! It's amazing!" I'm pretty sure that they would have started along conversation about it if Soryu hadn't interrupt by asking, or in his case, demanding, "If you aren't maids, then what are you doing here? Where did you come from."

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman-" Soryu interrupted me by saying, "Not that!" I decided to act fancy with a British accent.

"By whatever do you mean? Did you not ask me where I have come from? Or did you?"

He starts to pull his gun out.

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent."

"Soryu, I'll tell you. She's a detective. I've seen her around headquarters a couple of times." I turn towards the voice. The man who spoke had gray, curly hair that is probably not natural considering how young he looked, and a goatee. _I've seen him before to. He's one of Kurosawa's men._

"Who the hell are you?" I ask. He didn't answer.

"Oh yeah. Mamo, you didn't introduce yourself yet," Ota says.

"I will, after they introduce themselves." I glare at him. _Arrogant d***._ I look over to Tien. She normally gives a fake name.

"...Kira," she says. _That's her usual fake name, and her pen name to. No surprise there._

Baba raised an eyebrow. _He said he has seen me so I guess I better give my real name in case something happens. Then again...not._

"My name is Ai Sley." _Technically, that is my name but in Vietnamese. Or how you pronounce it in Vietnamese._ Its Ai like in Japanese and the ending is the same as in English but you can need an accent to it. The 'n' is not pronounced. Tien had a ghost of a smile. Now Soryu was really glaring at us.

"The name is Mamoru Kishi. Just call me Kishi and don't disturb me. _...I know who I'm picking._ Soryu was still glaring at me and I'm starting to think he knows we're lying.

"Who do you pick?" Eisuke ask.

"Excuse you," I respond.

He starts to glare at me to. Through clench teeth, he repeats his question. "Who... do...you...pick?" Being careful with my words for once, I say, "Kira, why don't you pick first."

She gave me a look saying that she doesn't want to pick Soryu. I gave her an indifferent expression.

"...Soryu." _Good girl._

Soryu seemed surprised for half a second before irritation showed. " _Good luck, Tien!"_ I mentally shouted to her.

"Then I pick Mamo!" I said remembering what Baba called him.

"No, pick someone else." I raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now, you can't deny a woman's invitation." Baba goes on. Just then Soryu leaves. Tien looked like a lost lamb.

"Go, that means he's okay with it.

"He's just shy," Baba adds. Tien nods and follows.

"Fine, come on," Mamo says before heading to his room. He plops down on the couch once we got in. I just stared at him.

"What? You can do whatever you want just don't get the attention of the others. I'm sure you know what happens if you mess with Soryu."

"Are you ignorant? Or are you stupid?"

"What?"

"You're a detective to. Blowing my cover like that! Dirty cop..." I started to say what I hate about dirty cops and was about to say insults, but he stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand.

"Blowing your cover. That's probably the funniest thing I've heard. Next was you attempting to be a maid. Your friend did better than that. What was it? A Good and Bad cop show? I didn't know American detectives were like that." His breath reeked of cigarettes. I grab the hand on my mouth, twist it behind his back, and bring my leg from behind his up, making him fall.

"First this doesn't just apply to Americans but to the whole world. My type of person is a rare breed. You don't find this anywhere. What made you think, a girl, any girl would talk back like that? Quit being rude." I empathized certain words and his eyes widened. I took a look around and found one bedroom.

"Oh, and one more thing, I'm taking this bedroom. You should learn to be a better gentleman." I left him there, locked the door, hopped on the bed, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

After we went into Soryu's room, I just stood there. "Um," I started. He started to take off his suit, then his tie, and then his shirt. _Well, no. If you try anything, I'll kick your little *ss. If I lose my virginity... Ainsley, you'll be next._ I said all in my head. Soryu walks towards me, I ball my hands into fists just in case, He walks pass me saying, "Don't get any weird ideas."

I heard water coming on in the shower. _Oh! So he was just going to take a shower! Ainsley wants me to do this and Soryu will probably kill me if I escape anyway. I still have tons of things to do before I die._ I start to look around. There were 2 comfy couches, a wooden desk with lovely flowers, and the view the room gave was of the sparking bay. I bounced on the couch, felt around the room, and found my favorite types of pens. I was squealing.

I found paper in the desk and started to describe the view from the window planning to put this scene in one of my books. I felt water droplets on my neck.

"Is there a leak?" I asked to no one as I looked up. I saw water drops... in Soryu's hair. _Cr*p. Why is he hot like this? This is not helping! At all! Stop getting red! And stop beating heart!_

"You're not escaping?" he asked. When I didn't answer, he repeats his question but with irritation.

"N-no! Because you'll just kill me, right?"

"Yeah, you, your family, and your friends." _He wouldn't! Well... maybe Ainsley._

"Do you understand?" he asked. I nod my head.

"Since you are being so submissive, who are you really? I heard that girl called you Tien but you told us your name is Kira. Which one is it?" _D*mnit! He noticed!_

"Well, I go by both names."

"Why?"

"Because... back then, there was more than one Tien in a class, so ... I didn't respond to Tien...hehehe." _This is so awkward. He's so close._ After what seemed like forever, he backed off and I noticed that he was shirtless, I could feel my face burning even more. The door opens and Eisuke and Baba comes in. "What is this, Soryu? You're already seducing her?" Baba asked. _Seduce? I can't even imagine him seducing anyone._

"No, I pretend to take a shower to see if she would try to escape," Soryu responds.

"Oh, I get it. She is about to get punished," Eisuke says.

"I see. You act as though you don't care about women, but you are really a closet pervert," Baba says. At the time, I was standing next to the window, and Soryu went to sit on the couch in front of me. He reached behind him, grabbed a hidden gun and aimed it at Baba. _He had a gun there?! D*mn, I should have noticed!_

"H-hey! Enough of your mobster jokes! We, normal people, don't find it funny!" Baba shouts.

"I'm just thinking about what would happen if I pulled the trigger. Next to that, this woman is smart; she didn't try to escape. You should check on the other one." Ota and Mamoru burst in after those words left his mouth.

"That woman locked me out of my bedroom!" Mamoru shouted. Shock appeared on the guys' face while Ota and Baba burst out laughing. _Yep, I should have figured that she would do something like that._

Just then Soryu turned to me. I was frozen to the spot. "Why the hell is she doing those things?!

"Well, she's a unique girl. Her mind is ... quite creative." I think I saw one eyebrow of all the guys' raised.

"Is she sick? Mentally insane?" Eisuke asks.

"No. She is one in a million."

"Funny, she said something similar to that," Mamoru goes.

"Awww, now I definitely want her. I wonder why she didn't pick me," Baba says.

"Well, I don't know what the reason is or why but you can have her," Mamoru goes.

"No fair! I want her too, Mamoru!" Ota states. Mamoru shrugs. _He's pretty p*ssed right now so it wouldn't matter who he gives her too, just as long as she is gone._

"Can that happen? Just give her to another person?" I asked Soryu.

"Who knows, but she is basically property so I guess the owner can give her away," he replies. I sigh.

 _I don't know if she is trying to get her killed. Though, this might make a good plotline._ I took a look outside the window. I got lost looking on how the lights reflect the off the water below. "Woman, you can use the shower if you want. The maids will get clothes for you and you can sleep in the bedroom next to the shower." Soryu says to me. I mutter my thanks and do exactly that.


	6. Meet Erika

_Bang!_

"Huh? I'm still in a dream?" I muttered. Then all of yesterday's events came to me. "Oh great. It wasn't a dream. I still have to deal with idiots." That loud bang sound was the door being kicked off its hinges… by Soryu…and a Baba behind him.

"You know, you could have knocked."

"We did," Soryu growled.

"Well, oops." Soryu glares at me.

"Now Soryu, you will scare her with that face of yours. Ai Sley, you have to put this on," Baba says while giving me a maid uniform.

"Ummm, why?" It looked like the uniform that the maids wore here.

"Because, from this day til you pay back the 20 million, you will work as a maid here."

"You do know that I have another job right? One that probably pays more."

"OH that? Well Mamo talked with your boss and its fine." That *ss.

"And he did give you to me, so I don't want to hear more about him." Baba winks. _I don't want to be really mean, but poisoning them would count as self-defense right? Tien could help me with that._

"Your friend Kira will be working with you. You two can leave together."

"Wait! Ti- I mean Kira can pay it all!" Soryu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Didn't you say that you were paid for the 20 million and she was free?" _Cr*p._

"… my presence is good enough!"

"Just shut up and change. I don't need to deal with this in the morning." Soryu walks away.

"*ss hole."

"You could spend the entire day with me, you know. We can have so much fun," Baba says.

"Nope! Out! No way in hell!" I basically kicked him out but the door was busted. Baba chuckles. Once I was sure he was out of the suite, I changed. After I finished, I ran downstairs to the room where they brought us to after the auction. Tien really was in the maid's uniform. She was talking to an older man with dark brown, curly hair. He was wearing a uniform that the guys with maids wore.

 _Maybe he's a butler._

"Ai Sley!" Tien called me over. _Wow, she didn't mess up with my "fake"name._

"This is Kenzaki Hajime, the manager. He'll introduce us to the other maids and help us if we need help," she says when I walk over.

"Y-you are latterly going along with this?! How could you!" I shouted with my face more dramatic than usual. Tien apologizes for my behavior to Kenzaki, then drags me away. Once we were in a room, I started whispering fiercely.

"What the hell, Tien! I always knew you could be submissive but there is no way that you'll go along with this!"

"Ainsley! There is a library here! And if I'm lucky, I might see *ss being kicked."

"Really Tien, really?"

"You know how much I love seeing *ss being whup! And I thought you would love the library!"

"…this library better be good," I respond and we walk out.

~~~~~~~~~minutes later~~~~~~~~`

"Everyone, I like you to meet Ms. Kira and Ms. Ai Sley," Kenzaki says to our group of 'coworkers'.

"They'll be joining us from today and I need people who will show them how we do things. I already got everything planned out so Chisato will help Ms. Kira and Erika will help Ai Sley. Any problems?" They all muttered no sir. He left. _Hey! I have a problem! With all of this!_

I looked over to Tien but she was gone with that Chisato girl. "Hey! You're with me and I don't deal with lazy slackers!" shouted a woman about my age with brown hair that was in a ponytail. I gave her an indifferent face and said, "I also have no tolerance for b****es." I just noticed the twins beside her when they gasped.

"What, never heard a person cuss?"

"What if a guest heard," Erika goes.

"Yeah, if a guest heard," the twins mimicked. _I don't know what's more annoying: working with Erika or the twins basically idolizing her._

"I'm pretty sure everyone has cuss." Now I started to act like a good girl. "Don't we have to start working?" They start to glare at me. _Hehe. One point for me._ Erika, "hmp!" and walked away and I followed her, Once we got to a room, I went straight to the fridge, There was nothing.

"What are you doing?" I sigh. There's another problem I have to deal with.

"What does it look like?"

"Looks likes you're slacking off." I hop on the bed and turned on the TV.

"Congrats! You win a box of cookies!" I roll my eyes.

"How did you get this job?"

"Well, you see, I—" I got cut off by the door slamming open.

"I'm so sorry milady, but I need this princess," Baba says and grabs my arm. I was in the penthouse lounge. Again. Eisuke was resting his head on his hand.

"Hello, what have I done to deserve such lovely treatment?" I decided to act fancy again. _This is starting to be really fun._

"You are not allowed to tell anyone about the black market auction."

"Well, I'll be. You believe I had to mutter such nonsense to others. Well, you're right? I'll tell everyone I come across and get that mobster friend of yours to shoot me in the head." _Fancy and sarcasm. I'm on a roll._

The door opens and Tien appears. "Oh goodie! A girl I told to witness my death by a shot in the head." I batted my eyelashes. Tien gave me her b**** face. _Does she know?_

"What did she do?" she goes.

"I was telling her not to tell anyone about this, but she says she has already opened her mouth. Also, she insisted to being shot in the head."

"May I suggest doing that?"

"Traitor!" I shouted.

"Since you two understand that… hopefully. You may leave," Eisuke says.

"I am not obliged to listen to you," I say.

"Ai Sley, its lunch time," Tien says. I ran out the door and to the cafeteria. I ran to get a tray and one person, who turned out to be Erika, said, "You have to pay for those."

"Yeah, pay!" _There goes the twins._

"Well, guess what. I don't give a d*mn and if you care so much about it , you pay!" _Honestly, I would pay for my things. Especially my precious food, but they just got on my nerves._

"Maybe I would if you were working instead of eating!" People started to whisper. _Ugh. People can be so annoying._ Erika smiled and grabbed my tray.

"Really? Chicken nuggets? Are you a child?" she goes and dumps it on me. _This chick acted like a b**** and now she's going to die like one._ She got ketchup on me and wasted food. I took a tray with mashed potatoes and dumped it on her. Then I pulled her to the trash and basically shoved her into it. I heard people gasp. I clapped my hands in a job well done and turned around. Eisuke and the guys stood there wide eyes while Tien was face palming.

"She started it!" I shouted.


	7. Summoning Demons

Ainsley shoves the girl into the trash. There was a moment of silence before the people saw us and gasp. I started to face palm before Ainsley turned around and shouted, "She started it!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Eisuke asked. He looked mad. Despite that, Ainsley smiled and asked, "What the hell does it look like? Haven't you dealt with b****es before?" _At this point, I give up. Ainsley wants us dead. I haven't even fallen in love yet. This is so sad._ Someone yanks me over and hisses, "Does she know her place?" It was Soryu, surprise, surprise.

"Um. . . yes and no." The scowl he has never left his face.

"As in I know my place, but I refused to oblige to it. In other words, I don't give a s***," Ainsley says appearing behind me. Soryu pulled out his gun.

"We're in my hotel! Do that at your place, where you could hide the body!" Eisuke hissed.

"I don't care where you do it. It's just a haste to clean up, hide the evidence, and make up a story," Mamoru says.

"Please," Soryu started with a roll of his eyes, "the Ice Dragons hot things like this covered. It's not like we're amateurs." _Oh lovely. They've done with before._ Then you heard coughing. It belonged to a strangely dressed man with purple hair. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"And you are?" Eisuke asks.

"I am Lord Mesteth! Principle of Sacred Trinity Academy!"

"How nice. I went there, but it was the Boston Branch."

"Were you in cram school?"  
"No."

"Ah, what a shame." Soryu got impatient and asked rather harshly, "What do you want?" Mesteth looked him up and down before answering.

"I believe you went with the Boston Branch also. You didn't go to cram school, but your skills are . . . oh how do I say this?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Hmm? Oh right! I'm here for Ainsley Joyce Saucier and Tien Vy Vu."

 _He actually pronounce all that right. No wonder the others are shocked now. Well there goes the fake name thing._

"Hello Mesteth, how is life?" Ainsley asks.

"Well you see, this is something private. If you know what I mean." He points to the crowd that was peeping from the doorway. The guys don't bother to hide their irritation or suspicion, when we went to the penthouse. Mesteth's humming in the elevator doesn't help. Once we got the lounge, the guys overtook the couch.

"Rude," Ainsley says.

"I believe I said that I wanted to speak to the ladies in private."

"They . . . have no right to make their own decisions," Eisuke states slowly.

"Mesteth! These idiotic girls got sold at a black market auction! They're more useful as sex slaves!" _Um. Excuse you. I still have my virginity in tack._

"Ah, I can never forget this a**hole. Well hello Andrew Archer A**hole," Ainsley says.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my name."

"You should be sorry! That's how I remember you! As an a**hole. And other words!"

"It seems you're forgetting your place. Shall I remind you?" Andrew says while rubbing the hilt of his sword. Ainsley kept her b**** face through all this and said, "If I wanted to be reminded, I would have taken a train to b****ville. And FYI, it exists, only in the UK.

In the blink of an eye, Andrew already drew his weapon, ran towards Ainsley, and Ainsley dodged so Andrew's sword was now wedged into the floor. _I hope the floor below can't see that. And I hope that these idiots stop because I can hardly pay the debt as it is._

Ainsley was 15ft away and was patting her body like she lost something that was in her pocket.

"D***it all! Where are my mini paper summoning circles?!" _I have no words._

I pulled a mini summoning circle paper from my pocket, plucked my finger for blood and chanted, "Oh God above, forgive this sin. I summon a servant of Gehenna to do my bidding." When those words left my mouth, a demon bird similar to a raven but with black fog following its feathers, a steel beak, feathers that had steel outlines and razor claws came and start to attack Andrew. When you summon a demon, you and the demon have a connection and the demon knows what you want. You should have full confidence in yourself or the demon has an edge against you and kills you.

"Isn't this something? She was able to summon a raveniod steel, a level two demon, when you could only be able to summon level one with paper summoning circles!" Mesteth shouts. _He's crazy. We should leave. I'm supposed to be prepared for this but I haven't done this in so long and really? It's not that hard. You just need to stop telling others that the only way they can get paper summoning circles is from them. Once you realize that, you can make your own. Of course, there is a limit. For you to summon a demon from a paper summoning circle, you need to get aura of the desired demon and blend it with the paper summoning circle._

I felt my energy draining bit by bit. I was about to ball to Ainsley but she shouted, "Found it!" before I could. _Hehe, baka._

"Come to me oh servant of Gehenna. Now!" she chanted. Two white fox spirits came, the kind who normally watched over a shrine. Adding the foxes to the battle gave Andrew a huge disadvantage, which lead to him being kicked out the window and Ainsley laughing like a manic.

"Well. . . I did not expect that. Shall I continue to say what I came here for?" Mesteth asks. I bod and he began to speak.

"One of the 8 Demon Princes have been summoned."


	8. Chapter 7

There was as moment of silence. The guys trying to comprehend what was going on, Ainsley trying to remember what she learned, and Tien silently having a panic attack. "Do you understand the situation?" Mesteth asks breaking the silence.

"One of the Demon Kings is always here. You are one, Beelzebub, and I think you brought Asmodeus with you too," Ainsley states bluntly.

"Hold on! 8 Demon Kings? What is this?! A prank?" Eisuke asked. Obvious, normal people would begin to freak out when told one of the demon kings are loose in Terra, also known as Earth to normal people. Then again, would Eisuke and the others be considerate normal?

"Let me explain, dip sh*t. Demons are real and they live in Gehenna, you know it has Hell. In Gehenna, they are ruled by 8 Demon Kings who serve under Satan. I'm pretty sure you know who Satan is," Ainsley says.

"Pretty good explanation," Tien commented. Again, there was a moment of silence to let it all sink in. After all, they did see demons. Eisuke and Soryu were thinking about the demons while Ota and Baba were shocked on how Ainsley and Tien basically became a new person when dealing with demons. Mamoru understood what happened then most of the guys.

"The police works with exorcists sometimes but what surprises me is that you chose to tell these girls about the issue."

"From what we gathered, Ainsley is the cop and Tien is just an ordinary woman. Well, what we gathered before this. Why would you tell them this? Ainsley isn't a good cop either. Wouldn't you get someone more talented and skillful?" Soryu added.

Ainsley burst out laughing. She laughed straight for about 5 minutes because Tien decided to jab her. "Now, let me explain," Tien cut Mesteth off by starting to explain, "To keep things balanced between the police and the Order, there are some exorcists who serve both the government and the Order. Some even have 2 jobs but didn't even bother to serve a messed up government. Ainsley, you could say, serve both.

"Let me stop you there. I serve no one," Ainsley said.

"Anyway, Ainsley's what you could say, her main job is a cop. Now, I believe everything is said expect Mesteth's part."

"Thank you, I finally get to say something! Besides Asmodeus, one of the other kings were summoned. I'm not sure which one, but I want you two to find out which one and arrest the person who summoned it."

 _But who would have enough power to summon a demon king and keep it here? Most people can't even summon a level 5 demon._ Tien thought to herself while Ainsley thought, _if they had to come to awesome me, then it probably won't be an exorcist. Getting rid of that, who else would know how to summon a demon?_ Then they came to the same conclusion, _Unless they thought that we did it!_

"You b*stw*rds! You think we summoned it!" Ainsley shouted.

"Now, now calm down! If we think that you summoned it, why would we askyou're your help?" Mesteth asked. Just then, Asmodeus burst in.

"Brother, I cannot sense any demon higher than a level 3 nor can I sense our other brothers' auras here. It seems that these girls didn't summon any of them," he said.

Ainsley and Tien glared at them. Tien gave a creepy smile and said, " If we help you. . . what's in it for us? Besides, what if we don't want to help you." Mesteth stands up and begins to walk away saying, "Oh well, I was planning to pay your $20 million debt, but if you don't want to help then fine."

After he left the building, Ainsley screamed, "Those *ssh*l*s! I'll show them! I'll catch the guy and get this debt to disappear before Andrew *ssh*l*s can insult me again!"

"Why didn't you take the offer?" Eisuke asks.

"I have thigs to do with this place," Ainsley replies.

"Besides, where is the fun in that? Technically, we were kicked out of cram school and our branch after we became exorcists, so we bow down to no one." Tien then, crossed her legs, rested her head on her hand, and gave a creepy smile.

"Don't forget that we still own you," Soryu says.

"Normally, I'll like it if someone ruins Tien's creep mood, but. . . it was good this time. Especially since I wouldn't bow down to you anyway," Ainsley replies.

"But you two were so nice and innocence," Baba says.

"We would have never guessed you had something like this hiding," Ota adds.

"Anyway, thank you for this current attention, but we must be going. I believe lunch is over and I want to see how the B*tch is doing. After all, most girls learn to not pick a fight with me. It would be worse if it was Tien so she should be thankful," Ainsley says in a British accent. Ainsley and Tien went their way.

"You do know that I would not have thrown her in the trash right, Ainsley?" She shrugged and says, "Who knows? She's still lucky that I didn't take out my knife and stab her." Tien agreed.

"I just wonder how this will turn out now," Tien says.


	9. Chapter 8

"Tien, so where would we be after lunch?" I asked.

"After lunch, the hotel allows the maids a break so we could be anywhere we want."

"Well, isn't this going to be boring." I said clasping my hands behind my head.

"It's always been here. Anyway, doesn't this place have a library?"

"Yep! Along with tons of other things."

We gave each other that face like when your teacher tells you to find a partner and your best friend is in the same class. Then we broke off running. We slammed the library door open and flew from shelf to shelf. I then heard an unhuman shriek coming from the other side of the bookcase I'm at. I peeped around and saw Tien reading a book. After a second, she looked up and saw me. I gave her that knowing look and she responds by saying, "Do you know how hard it is to find this series?"

"You can get that on ibooks!"

"It's not the same! I need a real book! A cover! Pages! Physical contact! Not a screen! I need to be able to pet the book!?" After that left her mouth the doors opened, revealing Erika. "Y-you! Do you understand what you just did to me?!" she shouted. I roll my eyes and replied, "I did. I threw trash into the trash can. After all, that is where they're supposed to be."

"Just you wait! This'll get you fired! Mr. Ichinomiya even saw that!"

"And yet I am still here." Erika grew even more flustered. I smirked. She makes this way too easy.

"Could you shut up? This is a library and I'm trying to read," Tien said. Erika started to regain her composure when she noticed her. "Could you tell your friend to show more respect for her superior? You must be able to do that."

"That's really funny. You think I could make her do that. That's impossible. Especially when that someone doesn't deserve any respect. Now leave. You'll do everyone a favor if you leave."

She looked shocked at Tien's response. _That's my girl! Show it to here. It would have been better if she would beat her to the pulp._ Erika let out a frustrated scream before leaving.

"Good riddance, "I said and turned around to Tien. She was sitting in a desk with stacks of books. One stack was manga and the other was novels and series. I spot the whole series of the manga Blue Exorcist manga and sat next to her. She looked at me and I looked at the manga and looked back at her. She pushed that stack to me and I gladly took volume one. We spent the rest of the day there.

~~~~~~employees' lounge~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that someone would do that to Erika," said a maid with short black hair. Her companion laughed and said, "I couldn't believe it either, but it actually happened!" She had long brown hair that was held in a ponytail. Her name was Sakiko and her friend was Chisato.

"I know that she deserved it, but I think that was a bit too much."

"Chisato, you're too soft!"

"hehe. . .maybe I am." They shared a laugh before Erika busted in.

Everyone in the lounge stared at her. They didn't know to be afraid or laugh. Her face was red with anger and everyone stilled remembered what happened before.

"What are you guys doing?! Break's over! Get back to work!" Everyone quietly shuffled out. "This is just their 1st day. They're going to be fired eventually," Erika thought to herself, "If I had something to say about it."

~~~~~~~penthouse lounge~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock on the door after the guys just discussed what to do with the 2 strange girls. When Baba opened the door, a crying Erika along with the twins came in.

"Please! I can't work with the new girls! You saw what happened to me! They'll do even worse to me! They. . . they even threatened me!" Erika shouted.

"You need to do something!" the twins shouted.

"Don't worry, we were just talking about what to do with them," Baba says.

"R-really?" she questions raising her tear stained face to him. Baba nods his head and Erika whispers thank you and Erika and the twins leave.

"Did we do well, Miss Erika?" the twins asks after they leave. Erika smirks and says, "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~Ainsley's PoV~~~~~~~~~

Once I closed the door to my room. I grabbed the manga and hopped on the bed. The lump under my stomach, which I thought was a pillow, started moving. I quickly hopped out and left the mattress making the thing fall out.

"Ah! A human! Oh, wait. It's just useless, stupid, Mamoru. How disappointing. You could at least be badass like Rin or awesome like Yukio! Ohhhh! A penny!" I shouted as I grabbed the penny. At the same time, I decided to walk so I stepped on my own hand, flipped over and rolled around the place.

Maybe I was really tired or something because when I finally stood up right, there were bullet holes next to my head and a line of bullet holes following it. _OH thank you, penny!_ Then I noticed Mamoru with his gun that had smoke from shooting. "Did you just tried to shoot me?!" Mamoru shrugged and said, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, but YOU shouldn't go to people's rooms like that! And how the hell did you get in? The door was locked." He went to glare at me.

"Well since I'm an exorcist, we have this special key and that's all you need to know."

"I thought you were kicked out."

"Shut up and get out!"

"I already gave you to Baba. You no longer stay here. Wait why is there a stack of books floating behind you?" I smiled. "Want to know why I was kicked out?"

His eyes widened before settling into a glare even though there was a hint of fear.

"Wait! If that was a demon, then why can't I see it?" I glare at him.

"Does it look like I want you to see it?"

"I saw the one earlier."

"Because I allowed you to." The door slammed open revealing Baba and Ota.

"My princess," Baba goes.

"Flattery will get you no where," I respond.

"Then, you're my Koro!" Ota shouts and goes to hug me.

"Oh, hell no. I ain't anyone's princess or Koro!"

"You shouldn't be like that," Baba says. I gave them my b**** face, sighed, and commanded, "Get them out." Next thing they knew, a giant wave of wind swept them out of the room.

"Thank you," I shouted and shut the door. I waved my hand and dismissed the demon. The stack of books landed perfectly on the floor and I grabbed the one I dropped, hopped on the bed and basically read all night.

~~~~~~~Tien's PoV~~~~~~

I opened and closed the door as quietly as I could. I didn't bother turning on the lights just in case Soryu notice. "Go to the bedroom on the right and put the books somewhere noticeable by me. Got it?" I say to the demon as it nods. I try to make my way to the bedroom but tripped over something and started to fall. _Crap!_ The pain never came, instead, there was a comforting warmth. Then, the lights came on and I looked up.

"S-soryu?!" I was surprised. _Crap! I didn't wake him right?_ Soryu just glared at me.

"Sorry! Did I w-?" Next thing I knew. I was pinned against the wall similar to the way we first met. _I like walls. Not being pinned up against them though._

"I don't trust you so I didn't give you freedom to roam around or to go and come as you please." Then, you could hear gun shots. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

 _Ainsley, what did you do? Don't die and leave me!_

"Is it your fiend?" he asks.

"Most likely," I respond. My knees were starting to shake. His attention never left me, and the guns shots were still ringing in my mind.

"Do you understand your position? I'm sure you know better than your dear friend." I nod after what seems like forever. He glares at me for a second or so before letting me go. I waited until Soryu left. He went out of the suite probably to check to see if Ainsley died but I didn't care. I started to search the room for any guns just in case I need it. I found one gun and ran to my room with it.

Hiding things under your pillow is uncomfortable so I don't know why people do that. I put the gun in a body pillow so it would be easier to reach when I need it. Then I started to head to the bathroom to shower. After finishing that, I grabbed a pair of fancy silk pajamas that the maid left and put that on. _Frinking rich people_. I wrapped my hair in a towel to dry and activate the computer transformation on my phone that all exorcist would get. It's a certain app that would be installed on your phone when you become an exorcist which allows you to see classified documents of the government and of the Knights of Scared Trinity.

The password screen came up and I typed the password that they had when I became an exorcist. It logged it. I smirked. "Sometimes, they are just too stupid," I say as I accessed the files of those who quit being an exorcist, dropped out during training, went missing, or just died. I did that most of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning, the guys did nothing to hide their discomfort for the 2 women. Ainsley ate whatever she wanted from room service and Tien played cards with Baba, Ota, Mamoru, and Eisuke even though she kept losing. "Haha, Tien, you're really bad at this," Ota says.

"Shut up. I don't gamble. I don't normally do that sh**," Tien responses.

"Then what do you call this?" Baba asks.

"Using money that people SO generously gave me to place certain bets which depends on luck. Luck that I certainly do not have."

"I probably shouldn't have invited her and gave her so many," Baba muttered while Ota mutters, "There goes my money." Ainsley same into the room with a plate of waffles with whip cream on top and one waffle in her mouth. She looked at Tien's hand.

"Gurl, move your a**. Let the master take over," Ainsley said after eating that one waffle in her mouth. After Ainsley sat down, Eisuke said, "You have to get going now or you'll be late. We can't have that now."

"B****, you don't tell me s***," Ainsley responses while Tien checked her watch and ran out.

"You dirty h**!" Ainsley shouted at her. Then she stuffed the cards in her pocket and shouted, "We'll finish this later!" to them as she ran out. When they got to the meeting room to get their agenda, everyone looked a bit shocked to see them, especially Erika.

"W-why are you still here?!" Erika shouts.

"Why?" the twins follow.

"B****, it's the morning and my tolerance is running dangerously low," Ainsley responses. Before Erika could do something to annoy Ainsley, Kenzaki came. "Ok people! So today Sen is with Chihura, Ainsley with Tien..." Ainsley and Tien tuned out the rest and gave each other that look. So when they cleaned the rooms, Ainsley went through the files on her phone, Tien found last night and Tien cleaned out the assigned rooms. In the afternoon, the workers had to bow good bye to the IVC guests but Ainsley pretended that her stomach 'hurt' and got out of it.

~~~~Tien's PoV~~~~~~~

 _D***, I know Ainsley's better at getting evidence and inside info, but I have this bad feeling. I'm thinking too much. She's normally lucky and I've always gotten nervous._ Then a certain color of red that would normally be on a traditional Vietnamese dress caught my eye. I turned my head to see that Soryu was with a pretty woman in a cheongsam.

"Wow, she's pretty," Ota says behind me. Baba adds," Has our Soryu grown up?" _H-he has a girlfriend?! Man, I'm so alone._

"Haha Soryu, you're so funny! Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?" the woman asks. _D***, this chick got guts asking a mobster out. Does she even know that he's a mobster?_

Soryu responds with, "sure." _Well doesn't she have him wrapped around her little finger?_

I'm pretty sure I had my poker face on but Baba whispered to me, "Jealous, milady?" I stomped on his foot making tears form in his eyes. I put a smile on my face and responds, "Now why would I be jealous of another girl? I'm just annoyed at how she got him wrapped around her finger." I heard Ota chuckle behind and asked Baba, "Isn't she a tsundere?"

I glare at him. A tsundere was a type of anime character that is mean at first especially to new people but then would grow closer to some people and be kinder. Unless, it's her crush or about her crush. They wouldn't always be kinder when speaking but they do little kind works. I was about to retort something but Soryu came over and said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Holy sh-! Soryu! Hi!" I quickly corrected myself.

"Nothing much," Ota says.

"Poking fun at your little lady," Baba says.

"Hey, Soryu, are these your friends? And who is your little lady?" the woman asks. _So I have no say in this?_

"They also live in the penthouse and I don't have a little lady. She's just a maid that works in the penthouse," Soryu says and points to us. _Ainsley, you better hurry up. I'm close to murdering someone._

Then, the woman took my hands in hers, smiled, and says, "Hi! My name's Mei Ling! I hope we can be friends!" _Wow, she's preppy. I did not expect this._ Forcing a smile on my face, I respond, "Nice to meet you. My name is Tien."

"She's a mafia princess. The daughter of Simon Lee of the Bell Crickets. Screw anything up with this girl and you're dead," Soryu whispers in my ear.

"I'm not the one you should worry about," I reply without hesitation.

Soryu had a scowl for a second before breaking into a smile for dear Mei Ling. Then we all, including Baba and Ota, went up to the penthouse. I could feel Erika's glare at my back and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's either that or Soryu's threat. Eisuke was sitting on the couch expecting us and Mamoru was puffing away on his cigarette. Soryu then, introduced all of us properly.

"Now, where is that friend of yours?" Soryu asks me.

"Now, this is a feeling, but knowing Ainsley, everyone should be ready to run. Or something like that. Just be ready to move quickly," I say. Eisuke gets up and comes right next to me and says. "And why is that?" Next you could hear a, "Nanananananananana, BATMAN!" and see smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, you could see Ainsley on the couch with a stack of books, her iphone playing music, and a cart full of food. She was wearing a batman shirt and boxers (cuz you know, why not).

"You called dear humans?"


	12. Chapter 11

"You called, dear humans?" I ask mockly.

"That's why," Tien says. I looked at the group and noticed a new person. _So, from what I found out, the Ice Dragons are supposed to get a special visitor from the Bell Crickets from Hong Kong. This is going to be fun. Maybe I'll annoy the crap out of her._

"What the hell are you doing?" Eisuke asks angrily. I grabbed a book and opened it. Then I grabbed a slice of pizza. "What does it look like? Eating wonderful pizza with a good book." The new woman laughed. Eisuke glared.

"Now darling, if you keep that lovely, lovely look on your face, it won't ruin that pretty, pretty face of yours." I whipped out my fancy British accent. "I'm just going to take a slice of pizza hoping that I won't die," Tien says.

She attempted to take a slice, but I slapped her hand away. She just put her hands up in defeat and pulled out a book, sat down, and started to read.

"Soryu, who is she?" the woman asks. Before Soryu could open his mouth, I jumped in and introduced myself, "Hello fellow female! My name is Ainsley Joyce Saucier. The pleasure is yours to meet me."

She laughed and replied, "Nice to meet you. My name is Mei Ling Lee. I hope we can be friends!" _She's either preppy or really energetic. I hope it's the second one._

"Mei Ling, I don't think you should be friends with that girl," Soryu says. I quickly retord, "Beats being stuck around you all day." Mei Ling laughs and says, "I would like to pick my own friends and I don't need your permission."

"Yeah! You show it to him, gurl!"

"Besides, I apparently have to get married to a man that I barely know so let me have friends who I actually care about!"

"Yeah- wait, what?!" Mei Ling sadly looks at me.

"I came to Japan to find a suitable husband and Soryu is helping me, even though Soryu is supposed to respect my wishes. I don't want to get married! Yet! I want to fall in love!"

"Gurl, don't worry about that! I'll help you!"

"Your help is not needed and never will be!" Soryu finally growls. I turn to glare at him. _OH, just watch me you stupid mobster._

"Excuse me," Tien says. _Oops. Forgot about you. Man, you just took a ghost's talent. Then again, you were face palming so maybe not._

 _"_ What is it?" Eisuke asks.

"If Soryu is supposed to respect Mei Ling's wishes, then you could just show Mei Ling some guys and then Mei Ling can say that none of them-" I cut her off and shout, "ARE NOT WORTHY OF HER! THEY HAVE BROUGHT DISHONOR TO THEIR FAMILY!"

"This isn't Mulan, Ainsley," Tien states. I gave her my b**** face and say, "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" Before anyone could do anything, Mei Ling hugged Tien and me and shouts, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No...problem..." Tien manages out.

"Air...need...oxy-" I wheezed out at the same time.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It seems that Mei Ling has grown attached to those women," Ota says. Soryu's scowl was deepening.

Baba then got on his knees and presented a rose to Mei Ling, saying, "You are beautiful as a rose. Would you care to give me a chance?" The next thing was hilarious. Mei Ling says, "Soryu, you have strange friends."

"Rejected!" I shout.

"If you want to see Japan, maybe I could take your place in the meetings," Tien says.

"Yeah, you two do look alike," I add.

Mei Ling turns towards Tien and asks, "Really? Could you? Pretty please?"

"Yeah, no problems." Mei Ling face lights up and then became sad. "But Soryu! Can I spend day with these two? Please!"

"Respect her wishes, Soryu!" I shout at Soryu. His scowl was still there and now there was a glare.

"...tomorrow," Mei Ling and I both jumped up at that. Then Mei Ling and I started to walk away to discuss on where to go leaving Tien behind to handle the guys reactions.


End file.
